


Magical Hands

by GittieKittie



Series: Fremione :) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magical hands, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Fremione fluff in fifth year. Hermione shows Fred her Magical hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hermione’s POV**  
“How was practice?” I heard Ginny ask. Because of a major cold she couldn’t go to the quidditch practice today and she had been sulking all day, extremely mad with Madam Pomfrey. But after her brothers and Harry heard of the nurse her decision she could forget sneaking to the practice as well. The twins even threatened writing to their mother if she didn’t listen to the nurse. I looked up from my book, A history of Animagi, and saw the grim look on the boys their faces.  
  


“How do you think it went?” Ron muttered darkly. “It’s storming outside! We’re frozen and drowned till the bone!” He glared at his sister before he muttered some curses and went upstairs, probably to shower.

“Ignore him.” Harry muttered, sitting down next to Gin. Some water drops glistering in his hair. “George hit him with a bludger.”  
  


“The bloody idiot deserved it.” George muttered darkly, sitting down in the only empty chair. “He kicked Fred of his broom for no reason.”

“Why haven’t you used a drying spell yet?” I asked concerned, standing up off my seat and making place for Fred. “The three of you probably get sick.” I muttered, pulling out my wand. I quickly used the spell on the twins and when I turned around to dry Harry as well I saw Ginny already taking care of it. A small smirk formed around my lips before a single, gentle pull startled me. Fred had pulled me on the handrail.  
  


“Didn’t think of it.” Fred muttered, shrugging his shoulders and tensing up from the pain. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him in concern.

“You didn’t go to see Madam Pomfrey yet, didn’t you?” I asked.  
  


“For this? This is nothing a pepper up potion can’t fix.” He told me with a dashing smile, taking the book I had been reading a few minutes ago.

“I’ll go and get it.” Gin said quickly. “Mione, can you come up with me?” She asked with a voice as sweet as sugar. I frowned but nodded and followed the girl upstairs. Being a Friday night, everyone was hanging out in the common-room, leaving us alone in the room. After Gin closed the door that was a fact I was glad for. “You, my dear, are having a thing for my brother!” She said with a bright smile on her face.  
  


“I do not have a thing for your brother!” I defended myself, stumbling over something, caught by surprise. “ don’t even know which brother you mean. You are aware you have six brothers right?” I was rambling. And if I knew I was being obvious she knew it as well. I did have a thing for her brother. Every time he caught my eyes my heart skipped a beat and even when I just thought of him I got all flushed.

“Uh, yeah sure. So why are you all flustered?” Her eyes went big. “You aren’t thinking dirty things about my brother aren’t you!?”  
  


“No! I never would think of Fred in such…”

“Aha! I never said Fred’s name!” She shouted smugly.  
Shoot!  
  


“Where’s the potion Gin?” I asked, looking in her trunk so I could avoid her smug grin.

“Right here. Where it has been all the time.” She smirked.  
  


“Let’s go.” I muttered.

“Missing Fred already.” She teased, making kissing noises. I groaned and tried to ignore her but when she made the next insinuation I couldn’t stop myself from turning a bright shade of crimson. “This probably leaves Fred all stiff, you could give him one of your famous massages.” She winked.  
When we entered the common-room the boys got silent for a moment before Gin handed Fred the potion. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing if I should sit back down where I had been sitting minutes ago or not.  
  


“You can sit down again, Mione.” George said amused, motioning towards the handrail. “It’s the least he can offer you after he stole your seat.” If I could get any redder I probably did and a small chuckle escaped Fred’s lips before he took the potion, steam coming out of his ears, making him look like he was on fire. Now it was my turn to chuckle. “So, is your back still hurting?” George asked his brother, and I wondered why he did sound more teasing then concerned.

“Just stiff.” Fred answered, shrugging his shoulders while glaring at his brother.  
  


“Mione is good with her hands.” Ginny said and for a moment we were all quiet, letting the words she just said sinking in. A huge smirk came on the twins their faces and Harry chuckled.

“Oh really?” George said teasing.  
  


“And how would you know that, little sis?” Fred asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

“Merlin! I didn’t mean it that way. Get your thoughts out of the zipper!” She slapped Harry and threw a pillow at her laughing brothers. “I meant she gives the best massages.”  
  


“Gin is right.” Harry said, rubbing his arm and glaring at her. “She is great in massaging. But anyway,” He said, ignoring the surprised looks the twins gave him. “I’m off to bed. Coming Gin?”

“Wow, wow, wow. You may be the boy who lived but she still is my little sister!” George said protectively.  
  
“To check on Ron.” Harry said, rolling his eyes but blushing faintly. He walked to the stairs, followed by Ginny.  
  
“You say that now!” George said, following them upstairs. Leaving Fred and me alone. I stood up and said down in the chair George had been sitting in.  
  


“Are you really that good with your hands?” Fred asked, amusement still visible in his eyes.

“I can show you.” I said, surprised of my own. “I mean… If your back still hurts and you want a massage.” A glint of enthusiasm came in his eyes.  
  


“It would do good.” He mumbled, smiling gently at me.

“Then we have to go upstairs.” I muttered shyly, probably all scarlet.  
  


“Really?” He asked amused, standing up from his chair.

“I need you to lay down.” I explained. He chuckled and helped me up.  
  


“Let’s go then, my back is killing me.” He joked, turning around and walking upstairs. Following him upstairs I heard Ron’s angry voice coming from his room.

“Bloody fault. He knows I like her! He has girls enough swooning over him so he should back off. I have dibbs!” I frowned at his choice of words, you couldn’t claim girls they weren’t things! A gentle tuck at my arm caught my attention and Fred smiled.  
  


“It’s a bit further.” He said teasingly. “Unless you want to show those magical hands of yours in a room with Ron yelling.” I chuckled and followed him to his room.

“Hey Fred, wondered what took you so long.” Lee said amused. “But I see you have company. Who is crazy enough to accompany you?” He teased. Fred chuckled and stepped aside so the smirking Lee could greet me. “Well hello, Hermione. What a pleasant surprise? What did this boy do to force you.” He joked. I chuckled shyly and looked at Fred who huffed.  
  
“My brother threw me of my broom. Mione is so kind to give me a massage.”  
  


“Oh really? A massage?” He asked chuckling. “I’m off to the common-room.” He took a book and left us while I tried to find out what his bed was. “Have fun!” He yelled before closing the door. Fred motioned to follow him to the bed the furthest away from the door. He sat down and looked up at me.

“Anything else you need?” He asked kindly. I shook my head before letting my eyes traveling towards his covered chest.  
  


“Actually…” I mumbled shyly. “You have to remove your shirt.” He did as I said before he laid down.

“So you gave Harry a massage as well?” He asked, his tone slightly different from else. I sat down, straddling his hips before I answered.  
  


“Yeah, it started in 3th year after he hurt his back during practice. At home I always massage my dad after a long day at work.” I gently placed my hands on his muscled shoulders and started rubbing small circles in his neck. “It kind of is a ritual that I give Harry a massage when he has had a rough practice. He gives me one when I need it.” I explained.

“Do you only give those massages to Harry?” He asked.  
  
“No.” I felt him tense up and put a bit more pressure on his tensed muscles. “I give Gin massages from time to time as well. She has a sore back too. And I’m giving you one.” I answered blushing. “You’re really tensed.” I mumbled.  
  


“A lot on my mind.” He mumbled absently.

The next hour went by in a comfortable silence while I made my way down towards his lower back. His breathing had become slower and heavier and by the time Lee and George came back he was fast asleep. I stood up and quickly stretched my legs and wrists before I tucked him in gently. When I finally turned around I saw both George and Lee looking smug at me.

“What?” I asked confused.

“Nothing, Mione.” They chuckled. “Good night.”  
  
“Good night.” I muttered, before quickly leaving the room.  
  


**Fred’s POV**

“Wakey, wakey loverboy!” The annoying voice of my dearest twin said. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head again. “Fred, breakfast is almost over.” George said, pulling the covers away. “You are going to miss Mione and you haven’t thanked her yet for last night.” He chuckled when I quickly shot up. I really had to thank her because my back was feeling great.  
  


“Had a good time last night?” Lee asked smirking while I put on my clothes. A quick look on the clock told me my dearest brother had lied to me. Breakfast hadn’t started yet. “When we came back it seemed like the two of you had a hell of a time.” He teased.

“Mione couldn’t get her clothes back on quickly enough.” George said and I almost fell on the ground because of the speed I turned around. The laughing the two boys did tell me Mione had kept all her clothes on just as I remembered.  
“

I’m going down for breakfast.” I mumbled, ignoring my so called friends and almost walking into no one else then our one and only Gryffindor princess. A warm smile lit my face and I think I almost got a heart attack when she smiled back. Just one smile of her lit up my day.

“Feeling better?” She asked softly. I nodded.  
  


“You really have magical hands.” When the blush crept back up her cheeks I couldn’t stop myself from thinking how pretty she was. “Can I get another one after the game tomorrow?” I asked teasingly. “It’s against Slytherin, a pretty rough game.” She chuckled.

“I see what I can arrange with Harry.” She winked at me before she joined Ginny. A smug smile came on my face when she turned around again. “I think I can arrange something after our party.” She smiled and turned around again. I really had to thank Ron for this. He was the reason I finally got a reason to be alone with Mione and got it arranged as well.  


	2. Part 2

She groaned as she rolled her shoulders. She didn’t know what she had done, but her back was hurting so much. And not only her back actually… Her neck and shoulders seemed to have decided to torture her as well while she tried to make up a schedule for what Harry could teach them that Wednesday. She had only find time now because of all the homework and revision she had to do for her owls, but it had been her idea to start the D.A. and Harry was busy enough already so she had offered to make up schedules of what they could see during their ‘classes’. The fact that she was the one staying up till past midnight, easily slipped her mind. Stretching her back and rolling her shoulders once more, she winced in pain.

“You alright there Mione?”

The brunette looked up to see the only three other people still in the common room. The twins and Lee had been working on some joke stuff ever since she had started on her work, but they had been so quiet she almost forgot they were there with her.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” She lied terribly. The moment she had turned around so she could see him Fred and the others, she had groaned because her body didn’t agree with that movement and she knew the guys had noticed it too.

“You’re a terrible liar you know.” George scoffed, rolling his eyes at the fifth year.

“Kinda disappointed in you, Mione.” Lee spoke. “If you can’t even lie to us, how are you gonna lie to all the big, bad Slytherins and the pink toad?”

She knew they were just teasing her, but her face fell anyway. That was one of the things she had been worrying about too… How were they gonna keep this a secret and make sure no one got expelled because of actions she had supported?

She didn’t look up when she felt the weight of two hands that got gently placed on her shoulders.

“You’re too tensed, Mione.” Fred spoke softly. “They were just joking around.” He started knead her tensed muscles and she bit her lip to keep herself from groaning again. “Your shoulders feel as if they’re carrying the weight of the whole world.”

George and Lee had walked over as well and sat down in the empty chairs next to the couch Hermione was sitting on.

“With the amount of paperwork you have laying around here, I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually did release Atlas from his task.” George muttered, looking at all the parchment covering the table. Hermione looked at the boy, a brow pulled up high.

“Don’t be so surprised, Mione. We do know our ancient Greek.” Lee joked. “You’re not the only one who reads.”

“I don’t doubt that. I have seen what you three have managed to make… I would be surprised if that was all luck.” She leaned into Fred’s hands a bit more as he started rubbing circles over her neck to release the stress. He was doing her an immense favour.

“Look at that. I think that’s the first positive thing we’ve ever hear you say about our merchandise.” Fred chuckled.

“I have said positive things about your magic.” Hermione murmured, trying to come up with an example.   

“I doubt that.” George answered.

Hermione opened her eyes again and looked closely at both Lee and George before turning her head slightly so she could look at Fred. None of them seemed to be insulted, they were just stating a fact. Fred gently turned her head back so he could go further with her neck, giving her a gentle smile.

“I think I’ve only heard you tell us off about testing the products and being reckless and stupid.” He said. “But it’s alright.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“After all you just want to protect the small first years.” George said.

“The three of you do some extraordinary magic.” Hermione said quietly. “I might not show it often but I’m really impressed by what you’re doing. I can only wish to be as good as you sometimes.” The last sentence was barely a whisper.

“Did I hear that right? Hermione Granger, impressed with us?” George asked, pulling up a brow.

She decided not to answer and closed her eyes again, just giving over at the feeling of Fred’s hands loosening up her muscles. For a while, it was just a comfortable silence that filled the common room, only interrupted by the soft sound of a quill on parchment.

“We’re going up to bed. You coming Fred?” She heard George ask.

“Nah, I still owe our dearest Hermione a massage so I’m just gonna finish it.”

She guessed Lee and George had left the room because suddenly even the sound of quill on parchment had disappeared.

“You should look after yourself, Mione.” Fred muttered, his hands going down to her shoulders after he had loosened up the muscles in her neck. “Your body… It’s so tensed. You don’t have to carry the weight of the world all by yourself.”

“If someone is carrying the world, it’s Harry, Fred. But thank you for your concern.”   She muttered.

“Can you lay down for me?” He asked. She laid down for him on the couch, opening her eyes to look at the ginger.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” She asked quietly. “I mean, I like giving massages so you don’t have to pay me back for it.”

“Are you enjoying this?” Fred asked quietly, sitting down next to her on the couch, and letting his hands travel over her back, before starting to work on her upper back so he could work out the knots that were present there.

“I definitely could use it yeah.” She said softly. “Thank you.”

He kept sitting next to her and kept massaging her back. He payed attention to every single knot in her back and by the time he was through with every single one of them, Hermione was fast asleep.

“I wish you would take care of yourself, Mione.” He whispered softly. “It hurts me to see you like this.” He kissed her forehead before conjuring up a blanket. It was two in the morning, he knew she had nine am classes. He could better let her sleep than disturb her night rest even more. Making sure she was comfortable, he went up the stairs and with a last look at her. He went to bed.


End file.
